


Осколками

by Szmaragd



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, How Do I Tag, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Femslash, they're lesbians harold
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: пост-второй сезон, где Клаудии с Сореном приходится бежать из Католиса, находить приют под защитой иллюзий и отвечать на вопросы, которые следовало бы задать себе еще давно.А Клаудия находит неожиданную компанию.





	Осколками

Прошла неделя, как Лужейн приютила их у себя, взяв обещание обойтись без темной магии. И почти месяц — как они бежали из Католиса, услышав на рынке сплетни о темном маге, темнице и правосудии, которое наконец свершится.  
Сорен тогда засмотрелся на персики, а Клаудия, мрачная с каждым выхваченным из гомона толпы словом, дернула его за рукав и быстро прошептала, что им лучше бежать. Потому что разбираться никто не будет, если попадутся под горячую руку — выделят им соседние камеры.

В назидание.

Пристанище лунной эльфийки показалось Клаудии самым безопасным: вести об отце могли дойти до любой человеческой деревни, а высоко в горах и под защитой иллюзий можно было перевести дух и понять, что делать дальше.

Мир раскрошился в стеклянную пыль, а у Клаудии при себе не было ни единого заклинания, чтобы собрать ее хотя бы в осколки.  
Пыль утекала сквозь пальцы.

Сорен не выходил из комнаты.  
Пил травяные сборы от Лужейн, отшучивался, исписывал бумагу строками без рифмы и слога. Тоже пытался собрать пыль во что-то целое.

Убить принцев — каково задание.

Оставить брата умирать — многим ли легче?

Одобрения отца она не искала — без того была его любимой дочерью и наследницей.  
Тем страшнее было думать о той минуте колебаний. Дракон или Сорен, Сорен или дракон — и были же секунды, когда дракон и отцово поручение становилось важнее.  
И как она только могла.

Полнолуние застало Клаудию в Узле, погруженную в мысли и черчущую руны в каменной пыли. Свет отражался от воды, играл причудливо на древних руинах, и где-то там в синей тени — на секунду и почти незаметно — мелькнул едва знакомый темный силуэт.  
Она бы и внимания не обратила: привыкла уже к иллюзиям Лужейн вездесущим, но силуэт задержался в обломках мшелой арки, подрагивая от редких порывов ветра, и Клаудия, присмотревшись, узнала Рейлу.

Рейлу, которая освободила дракона. Рейлу, которая увела принцев. Рейлу, которая постоянно мешала им.  
Рейлу, которая в так многом оказалась права.  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросила эта самая Рейла настороженно и как-то глухо, словно издалека.  
Клаудия развела руками со слабой улыбкой:  
— Сижу, — и тут же добавила, спешно оправдываясь: — Нас пустила Лужейн.

Рейла вышла на свет, оказавшись черным, подрагивающим призраком.  
— Пустила? — переспросила она.  
Клаудия кивнула с кислой улыбкой:  
— Многое произошло.  
— А что же случилось с «все эльфы — безжалостные убийцы?  
— Пришлось пересмотреть свои взгляды на мир.  
Рейла затряслась в беззвучном смехе.

— Вот как ты теперь говоришь.  
И присела чуть поодаль.  
— Может, еще и прощения попросишь?  
— И попрошу, — Клаудия скрестила руки на груди и посмотрела на призрак с вызовом. — Когда увижу вживую.

Рейла молчала довольно долго — Клаудия невольно начала беспокоиться, но эльфийка опять засмеялась беззвучно:  
— Я запомню наведаться к вам, когда все закончится, чтобы услышать это.

Клаудия улыбнулась.  
А потом засмеялась вместе с Рейлой, впервые чувствуя себя так просто и почти беззаботно.

Возможно — только возможно! — они начали свое знакомство неправильно.  
И возможно — все еще только возможно! — им стоило бы подружиться.

Клаудия носила эту мысль несколько дней, бережно, как цветы маварбеза, боясь сломать их хрупкие лепестки. И в следующую встречу, когда Рейла опять появилась подрагивающим призраком в свете новой луны, выпалила, едва себя слыша сквозь стук сердца в ушах:  
— Мир?  
Рейла только покосилась на ее протянутую руку.  
— С темными магессами я еще не водилась, — протянула она.  
А прежде, чем Клаудия успела руку отдернуть, крепко сжала ее:  
— Но приходится пересмотреть свои взгляды на мир.

— Но, — тут же добавила, сев рядом, — Никаких твоих штучек при мне.  
И Клаудия кивнула, только поняв, как же сильно волновалась.

Возможно, это было поспешно и наверняка — наивно, но ее мир и так лежал в стеклянной пыли. От дружбы с эльфийкой хуже не станет.  
Может, она своей лунной магией даже поможет сплавить осколки.


End file.
